Sempre ao seu lado
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: Nao foi facil continuar vivendo depois que Maes se foi, mas o que Gracia descobriu foi que o amor era maior que a morte. poetryfic. Maes/Gracia. spoiler v4 do manga.


**Título: **Sempre ao seu lado

**Autora**: Gabi

**_Shipper_**: Maes/Gracia

**Gênero: **_angst_ (_poetry-fic_)

**Fiction Rated:** K

**Data:** 17 de fevereiro de 2008.

**DISCLAIMER:** FMA é da Hiromu Arakawa – salve, salve. Isto é só uma fic e, como tal, não tem fins comerciais.

- - -

**_XCIV_**

_SE MORRO sobrevive-me com tanta força pura_

_que despertes a fúria do pálio e do frio,_

_de Sul a Sul levanta teus olhos indeléveis,_

_de sol a sol que soe tua boca de guitarra._

_Não quero que vacilem teu riso nem teus passos,_

_não quero que pereça minha herança de alegria,_

_não chames a meu peito, estou ausente._

_Vive em minha ausência como numa casa._

_É uma casa tão grande a ausência_

_que passará nela através dos muros_

_e penderás os quadros no ar._

_É uma casa tão transparente a ausência_

_que eu sem vida viverei_

_e se sofreres, meu amor, morrerei outra vez._

**_Pablo Neruda – Cem sonetos de amor_**

- - -

Sentiu que havia algo de errado quando ele não ligou para avisar do atraso. Colocou a filha para dormir e ficou esperando até que, da janela do segundo andar, viu o carro se aproximando e parando na frente de sua casa. Era um veículo oficial e dois homens desceram dele e começaram a caminhar até a porta. Ela não reconheceu nenhum dos dois, mas eles, com certeza, traziam notícias dele e, dadas às circunstâncias, não poderia ser nada bom.

Gracia desceu as escadas se preparando para receber a notícia. Tentando se preparar pelo menos, porque era assustador demais imaginar quer...

A porta que foi aberta quase na mesma hora em que o sino da campainha soava e os dois oficiais do lado de fora, surpreendidos por ainda contarem com mais alguns segundos de espera para se prepararem até que alguém aparecesse, ficaram sem reação ao verem a mulher. Era sempre desconfortável dar aquele tipo de notícia e os oficias cuidavam evitar olhar nos olhos dos familiares para evitar serem contaminados pela ansiedade deles, mas desta vez nenhum deles foi rápido o suficiente para evitar os olhos receosos da esposa e de ver o pedacinho de esperança que havia ali, esperança que eles deveriam sufocar com a notícia.

- Senhora Hughes, desculpe o horário, mas nós viemos aqui por causa do seu marido. – disse o primeiro oficial.

- O que foi que aconteceu com o Maes? – perguntou agitada.

- Talvez fosse melhor a senhora se sentar...

- - -

Ela não achou que fosse ter forças, mas conseguiu ir até o Instituto Medido Legal reconhecer o corpo do marido. Desculparam-se várias vezes por causa daquela burocracia, mas era preciso que um parente assinasse a papelada então ela seguiu pelo corredor sem nem se dar conta e só fez que sim com a cabeça e sentiu-se cegar novamente pelas lágrimas depois que a pessoa de avental levantou o lençol e ela pôde ver o corpo pálido, frio e imóvel do homem que amava estendido na maca de metal.

Dali, o corpo seguiria para a funerária para ser preparado e depois para o salão do Quartel General para ser velado até, finalmente, ser enterrado com a salva de tiros e outras honrarias que não significavam coisa alguma a não ser que ele não voltaria mais para casa.

Tentou suportar tudo aquilo com coragem e dignidade, mas quando Elicia começou a chorar e perguntar por que seu pai estava sendo enterrado, não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas e voltou a chorar também, mas recompôs-se logo pela filha e a abraçou e foi só por causa dela que pôde sobreviver àquele dia quando na verdade o que queria era gritar até que suas forças acabassem e sua dor desaparecesse.

Mustang fez uma visita mais tarde, antes de viajar de volta para a Cidade do Leste, e reafirmou o que já havia falado antes. Que ela podia contar com ele para o que quer que fosse. Qualquer coisa para ela ou para Elicia... que ela não hesitasse em procurá-lo. O homem parecia sufocar quando disse também que Hughes não seria esquecido. Depois dela, ele provavelmente era a pessoa que mais sentiria falta de Maes e Gracia sabia também que, depois de sua família, Roy era a primeira pessoa com quem o marido se importava em sua enorme lista de amigos. O exército e a vida fizeram deles mais que irmãos e, em homenagem essa amizade, ela agradeceu comovida e depois pediu ao coronel para que tomasse cuidado, pois seu marido não ficaria satisfeito se algo acontecesse com ele ou com qualquer pessoa que lhe era querida.

- Ele amava você, Gracia. Mais que qualquer coisa, ele amava você.

- Não precisa me dizer isso, Roy. Eu sei. Ele sempre me lembrava.

- É só pra você levar isso com você e não se esquecer nunca. – havia algo entalado em sua garganta - Ele morreria de novo se você se esquecesse.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a isso. – o marido já fazia parte dela e não poderia esquecê-lo nem se quisesse - Tem mais uma coisa. - a mulher se levantou, mexeu em uma gaveta da cômoda e voltou com algumas fotos na mão - As últimas fotos da Elicia. Ele ia fazer questão de mostrar pra você... várias vezes.

Hughes e suas idiossincrasias... Como as manias e idiotices dele iam fazer falta.

Roy recolheu as fotos com um movimento vacilante e as olhou com um meio sorriso triste.

- Ele tinha razão. Ela é linda. Eu posso... Ficar com estas?

- Claro. Eu ainda tenho os negativos.

Ele não demorou em ir embora também e encontrar Hawkeye que estava esperando do lado de fora e o ajudou com o casaco.

- - -

Depois de suportar com firmeza as pessoas lhe oferecendo suas condolências durante todo o dia, Gracia só desmoronou de verdade mais tarde e chorou sozinha à noite, depois que a filha estava dormindo. Entre os pertencer que lhe entregaram, além dos óculos que ela colocou por um instante no rosto e depois tirou como se eles a machucassem, estava uma foto da família que foi encontrada na cena do crime. Aquilo era bem típico do marido, carregar fotos por onde quer que fosse para mostrar para os outros o quanto ele se orgulhava de sua família. Gracia segurou a foto e a ficou observando. Normalmente Maes estava só implícito nelas, pois gostava de ele mesmo tirá-las, mas todos os três estavam naquela.

Lembrou-se de que aquela fora tirada na festa de aniversário de três anos da filha e em seguida já estava pensando em como aquele havia sido o último evento que passaram juntos e que a partir dali seriam só as duas. Que Maes não poderia estar em mais nenhuma foto com elas e que também não poderia tirar mais nenhuma.

Nunca mais...

Aquilo não podia ser verdade... Seu marido não podia estar morto. Ele tinha que voltar, vestir seu pijama, passar pelo quarto da filha ajeitar as cobertas e se deitar ao seu lado na cama. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido. Não com Maes. Ele era um homem bom e não merecia um fim tão brutal e prematuro. Ele era um excelente marido, um pai maravilhoso e um ótimo amigo. Todos gostavam dele. Quem seria capaz de uma monstruosidade daquelas?

Debruçou-se sobre as roupas dele que estavam arrumadas sobre a cama e murmurou seu nome, querendo encontrar ali a presença do marido, mas não sentiu nada. As roupas estavam vazias... a cama estava vazia... mas não seu coração. O marido ainda estava ali, ocupando o mesmo lugar. Preenchendo cada espaço, mesmo estando ausente.

Chorou até dormir e terminou de embalar as roupas no dia seguinte, depois se arrastou escada abaixo, pois ainda precisava cuidar da filha. E assim continuou por muito tempo, chorando por ele não estar ali e chorando ainda mais porque não tinha a força necessária para parar de chorar. Para seguir em frente e voltar a sorrir como ele com certeza gostaria que ela fizesse.

Continuou encontrando as sombras que ele deixou para trás, pois a casa estava assombrada por memórias. E para qualquer canto da casa que olhasse, o encontrava com um sorriso nos lábios e uma palavra de carinho e conforto para que ela se animasse. E cada vez que pensava nele, era transportava para mais um momento feliz que tiveram juntos. Era aquilo que ele havia deixado quando partiu. A dor da perda era confortada pelo tempo, mas sua herança de alegria permaneceria para sempre... para sempre ao seu lado.

- - -

**Nota:** Maes/Gracia são um casal tão bacana. Aliás, a família Hughes toda é muito fofa. Foi tão triste quando o Maes morreu que até hoje acho que não me recuperei. De qualquer forma, eu gosto muito desse poema, apesar de achar que o _eu-lírico_ está pedindo demais nele, e achei que ficaria legal aproveitá-lo como tema para o casal.


End file.
